


Astro Chatroom

by Megythebegyhippo



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Group chat, K-pop References, M/M, Swearing, slight humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megythebegyhippo/pseuds/Megythebegyhippo
Summary: Eunwoo makes a chatroom even though they all live in the same dorm. Chaos everywhere and inside jokes.(DISCONTINUED)





	1. Sandwiches

[May 16th, 11:54 pm]  


*Chachawoo has logged in*  
  
*Chachawoo has added 5 others to the chat*  
   
PockyRocky: who made this  
   
PockyRocky: we’re literally in the same dorm??  
   
Chachawoo: It was me  
   
Moonbean: who that  
   
Chachawoo: ( ° ʖ °)  
   
Moonbean: nevermind  
   
EvilMaknae: Wait I’m confused someone please explain  
   
DaebakHyung: Why don’t we just introduce ourselves  
   
SunnySunny: Let’s just introduce ourselves so there won’t be any confusion  
   
PockyRocky: ^^couple goals  
   
Moonbean: ^^  
   
Chachawoo: ^^  
   
EvilMaknae: I don’t know what “^^” means but I’ll do it anyways ^^^  
   
DaebakHyung: -_-  
   
PockyRocky: GUYS HES USING EMOTIOCONS  
   
Moonbean: EVERYOEN ABORT  
   
Chachawoo: WE’RE ALL DEAD  
   
SunnySunny: ^^friendship goals  
   
DaebakHyung: Let’s just start with introductions in age order please…  
   
PockyRocky: In what order? Top or bottom hyung  
   
DaebakHyung: Top  
   
DaebakHyung: Wait shoot I mean-  
   
Moonbean: BWAHAHAHA MINHYUK LITERALLY JUST FELL OFF HIS BED LAUGHING  
   
Moonbean: THERES ACTUALLY A SINGLE TEAR RUNNING DOWN HIS LEFT CHEEK IM SHTITING  
   
SunnySunny: Oh my god I can hear the both of you from the kitchen I’m crying XDD  
   
Chachawoo: Who uses “XD” anymore??  
   
EvilMaknae: Hyung! Can you please make me a sandwich?  
   
SunnySunny: Sure!  
   
DaebakHyung: Can you make me one too?  
   
SunnySunny: Make one yourself.  
   
DaebakHyung: BUT YOU’RE MAKING SANHA ONE  
   
EvilMaknae: HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME  
   
Chachawoo: SANAH YOU’RE THE ONLY EVIL MAKNAE IN OUR GROUP  
   
EvilMaknae: ROCKY IS EVIL AND HES A MAKNAE  
   
PockyRocky: OKAY I AM OFFENDED  
   
Moonbean: It’s true though  
   
Chachawoo: ^^  
   
PockyRocky: (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
   
DaebakHyung: And our names are yet to be discussed….  
   
EvilMaknae: Don't worry, I got this.  
  
EvilMaknae: Yah Moonbin  
   
Moonbean: ….sanha do you want to die? I’m coming after yo butt  
   
DaebakHyung: Well, that’s one person settled.  
   
PockyRocky: LMAO RIP SANHA MOONBIN JSUT LEFT THE ROO M GOOD LUCK SURVIVNIG  
   
Chachawoo: Sanha you better hide  
   
EvilMaknae: Okay thanks Dongmin hyung!!  
   
DaebakHyung: Wait how did you know that was Eunwoo??  
   
SunnySunny: Jinwoo, who else would call themselves “Chachawoo”?  
   
DaebakHyung: ….  
   
PockyRocky: OH SNAP HE GOT THE FIRST NAME S OUT  
   
Chachawoo: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH  
   
SunnySunny: -_-  
   
Moonbean: WHERE IS THE SANHA  
   
EvilMaknae: GUYS NO ONE TELL HIM WHERE I AM  
   
PockyRocky: HES IN OUR ROOM BEHIDN THE CURTAINS  
   
EvilMaknae: MINHYUK I TRUSTEDi YOU  
   
Chachawoo: LMAO RIP SANHA 2K17  
   
Moonbean: SANHA IM COMING FOR YOU  
   
*Moonbean has logged out*  
   
PockyRocky: Sanha you better log out too if you want to survive because I’m not helping :P  
   
EvilMaknae: I HATE YOU  
   
*EvilMaknae has logged out*  
   
PockyRocky: He loves me  
   
SunnySunny: I love ALL my children  
   
DaebakHyung: MJ thats kinda creepy..  
   
SunnySunny: ECUXSE ME DO YOU WANT YOUR SANDWICH OR NOT  
   
DaebakHyung: IM SORRY FORIGVE ME I’LL DO ANYTHIGN I JST WANT ME SANDWICH  
   
Chachawoo: I JUST HEARD GIRLY SCREAMS FROM THE OTHER ROOM SOMEONE SHOULD GO CHECK ON THEM  
   
Chachawoo: 3  
   
Chachawoo: 2  
   
Chachawoo: 1  
   
Chachawoo: Not it  
   
SunnySunny: Not it  
   
DaebakHyung: ...what abotu Minhyuk  
   
Chachawoo: Minhyuk’s in the same room as them….for all we know he could be the one screaming  
   
DaebakHyung: ughhhhhhh fine i”ll do it  
   
*DaebakHyung has logged out*  
   
Chachawoo: ….  
   
SunnySunny: ……  
   
Chachawoo: ….can I have his sandwich if I get to the kitchen first?  
   
SunnySunny: Deal.  
   
*Chachawoo has logged out*  
   
SunnySunny: ...Rocky you’r e still there aren’t you?  
   
PockyRocky: Shhhhh  
   
PockyRocky: I’m just sitting in the corner watching teh fight  
   
PockyRocky: OH SHIT JINJIN HYUNG JUST CAME IN I I THINK I NEED TO HIDE BYE  
   
SunnySunny: LANGUAGE  
   
*PockyRocky has logged out*  
   
SunnySunny: -_-  
   
SunnySunny: …...  
   
SunnySunny: It’s been like a minute and I still hear screaming what are those kids doing??  
   
*SunnySunny has logged out*


	2. Usernames and trust issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently they are able to change each other's usernames, and their trust in one another can be questionable....

[May 17th, 3:05 pm]  


*SunnySunny has logged in*  
   
*SunnySunny has changed their username to MJokes*  
   
*PockyRocky has logged in*  
   
PockyRocky: ….mj hyung no  
   
MJokes: Mj hyung yes  
   
*DaebakHyung has logged in*  
   
*DaebakHyung has logged out*  
   
PockyRocky: lol savage  
   
MJokes: -_-  
   
PockyRocky: sorry not sorry  
   
*EvilMaknae has logged in*  
   
EvilMaknae: Hi hyungs!!  
   
EvilMaknae: Have you seen bin hyung anywhere?  
   
PockyRocky: yea hes right beside me y  
   
EvilMaknae: Are you in your room?  
   
PockyRocky: no we're not at the dorm currently  
   
EvilMaknae: o  
   
MJokes: On that note, Sanha are you at the dorm right now?  
   
EvilMaknae: I’m with JinJin hyung in the living room  
   
EvilMaknae:   
  
MJokes: And what are you two doing there?  
   
PockyRocky: i bet 5 bucks theyre just sitting there texting  
   
EvilMaknae: No I’m texting you and JinJin hyung is reading over my shoulder  
   
MJokes: …..  
  
PockyRocky: HA EXPOSED  
   
*DaebakHyung has logged in*  
   
DaebakHyung: ….  
   
EvilMaknae: Rocku you should make Bin hyung log in tooooo (◕‿◕)  
   
PockyRocky: fineeee  
   
*Moonbean has logged in*  
   
*PockyRocky has changed Moonbean’s username to trashbin*  
   
trashbin: dude tf  
   
PockyRocky: (:  
   
*trashbin has changed PockyRocky’s username to therock*  
   
therock: ha thats not even that bad  
   
*trashbin has changed therock’s username to sock*  
   
sock: dude tf  
   
EvilMaknae: I wanna join!!  
   
*EvilMaknae has changed DaebakHyung’s username to Mouse*  
   
Mouse: ...why me  
   
sock: BWAHAHAHA YES SANHA  
   
EvilMaknae: (｡◕‿‿◕｡)  
   
trashbin: hey guys does anyone know where Eunwoo is?  
   
MJokes: OOoOooh why do you want to know? ;)))))  
   
sock: /LE GASP/ HE EVEN CAPITALIZED THE E  
   
trashbin: (；一_一)  
  
MJokes: Well if you must know, we’re on the way to the mall in a taxi, and he's sitting beside me while reading these messages over my shoulder  
   
MJokes:   
  
*Chachawoo has logged in*  
   
Chachawoo: MJ HYUNG I TRUSTED YOU  
   
MJokes: Sorry my dear the ship had to sail  
   
EvilMaknae: What ship?  
   
EvilMaknae: Are we pirates now??  
   
trashbin: ...I’m gonna tell him  
   
sock: nO  
   
Mouse: Don’t ruin his innocence  
   
sock: hyung where have you been its been like 4 minutes and you didnt say anything  
   
Mouse: I was just reading the messages..  
   
EvilMaknae: He was eating a sandwich  
   
Mouse: SSANHA I TRUSTED YOU  
   
sock: dude what is up with you and sandwihces?  
   
trashbin: lmao its like this group chat was made for breaking our trust in eachother  
   
Chachawoo: Yeah I’m starting to regret it…  
   
MJokes: No don’t regret it this is the most drama I’ve seen in years /sips tea/  
   
trashbin: hey sanha do we still have ice cream at the dorm??  
   
EvilMaknae: Yep, why?  
   
trashbin: me and rock are gonna head back soon  
   
Chachawoo: Where are you two anyways?  
   
sock: some cafe  
   
MJokes: ….I don’t believe you  
   
trashbin:   
   
MJokes: ….I believe you  
   
Mouse: If you’re getting drinks then why do you want ice cream when you get back?  
   
Chachawoo: ^^^  
   
MJokes: ONE CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH ICE CREAM  
   
sock: ^^^^  
   
trashbin: ^^^^^  
   
Chachawoo: ^^^^^^  
   
EvilMaknae: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
   
Mouse: ……  
   
Mouse: ^^^  
   
MJokes: (:  
   
Mouse: I’ll just leave  
   
*Mouse has logged out*  
   
EvilMaknae: He just left the room... should I follow him?  
   
sock: NO DONT LEAVE  
   
trashbin: yeah go  
   
Chachawoo: I mean if you want to go then go  
   
EvilMaknae: Looks like MJ hyung has to be the tie-breaker!!  
   
MJokes: …..  
   
MJokes: You should probably follow him to make sure he won’t destroy the house or anything,,,i’ll never forget that one time...  
   
EvilMaknae: Okay hyung!!  
   
*EvilMaknae has logged out*  
   
trashbin: ha socky is gonna cry  
   
Chachawoo: Isn’t that the ship name for rocky and sanha??  
   
trashbin: oh youre right  
   
trashbin: sock*  
   
sock: should i even bother making a comeback  
   
Trashbin: pfffft you wouldnt even be able to if you tried  
   
*sock has logged out*  
   
trashbin: GUYS HES COMING AFTER ME I GOTYA BLAST SEE YOU AT  THNE DORM  
   
*trashbin has logged out*  
   
Chachawoo: ...should I be worried because I am  
   
MJ: Now do you see what I have to go through everyday?  
   
Chachawoo: ….hyung where did you go?  
   
MJokes: …I saw some nice shoes in a display window  
   
Chachawoo: /sigh/  
   
MJokes: THEYRE ON DISCOUNT OK SORRY EUNWOO BUT  
   
*MJokes has logged out*  
   
Chachawoo: /sigh/ x2  
   
*Chachawoo has logged out*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surprisingly had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope that you (the reader) had fun reading it as well!! Thanks for reading my terrible story <333


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo wakes everyone up early for breakfast, and there's some couple interactions in the midst of it.

[May 18th, 7:02 am]

*Chachawoo has logged on*

Chachawoo: EVERYONE

Chachawoo: IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP

*sock has logged on*

*trashbin has logged on*

trashbin: pls go back to sleep it’s 7 am

trashbin: my brain can’t function properly till 10

sock: i mean i wasn’t sleeping anyways so here i am

trashbin: ^no one cares

sock: r00d

*Mouse has logged in*

Mouse: Why are we all waking up?

Chachawoo: You’ll see once everyone is awake

*EvilMaknae has logged in*

EvilMaknae: Good morning Dongmin hyung Jinjin hyung Minhyuk hyung and Moonbin hyung!! (≧▽≦)

Chachawoo: That’s an awful lot of “hyung”s to type….

sock: GOOD MORNING SANHA

trasbin: aw such boyfriends

sock: shut up we’re not dating

trashin: but you want to be

sock: i stg if you say that one more time…

*MJokes has logged in*

MJokes: I smelled drama what’s happening

trashbin: how do you even

Chachawoo: YES EVERYONE’S AWAKE

Mouse: And why were we woken up?

Chachawoo: Because…..

Chachawoo: I made a breakfast that I’m proud of and I want you guys to try it

trashbin: im up for it

sock: ^i thought you said your brain couldnt function till 10

sock: and stop trying to act cool you literally jumped out of bed and 10 feet into the air 

Mouse: Haha moonbin just got exposed

EvilMaknae: snort

trashbin: shut up minhyuk you were laying in bed all lazy but then got straight up after sanha said good morning

MJokes: /sips tea/

Chachawoo: I made pancakes so you better come eat or I’ll eat it all myself

*trashbin has logged out*

*sock has logged out*

*EvilMaknae has logged out*

Chachawoo: Lol that was fast

Chachawoo: Aren’t you guys coming?

Mouse: Maybe in a bit

MJokes: Save us some pancakes!

Chachawoo: I gotchu

*Chachawoo has logged out*

Mouse: so….are we gonna go eat pancakes?

MJokes: Later. I want more sleep so come back to bed.

Mouse: K

*Mouse has logged out*

MJokes: (＾▽＾)

*MJokes has logged out*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the chapter being so short...I'll try to make the next ones longer. Also jinjin and mj didn't really talk that much in this chat, so I'll try to change that in the next chatroom so everyone gets to be focused on in the story :)


	4. Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungjun is looking for his headphones, Sanha and Minhyuk are out somewhere, Dongmin has apparently been reading for the past 2 hours, Moonbin is just trying to sleep, and Jinwoo wants to know how to leave this family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME!!! I've been extremely unmotivated, and school has been giving me so much homework lately, which I've procrastinated by updating this fanfic instead lol

[May 19th, 6:40 am]

*MJokes has logged in*

MJokes: EVERYONE

MJokes: THERE HAS BEEN AN EMERGENCY

MJokes: PLEASE REPORT BACK IMMEDIATELY

*Mouse has logged in*

Mouse: Myungjun, what the fuck?

MJokes: LANGUAGE

Mouse: Myungjun, what the heck?*

*Chachawoo has logged in*

Chachawoo: I honestly can't tell whether that's better or worse

Chachawoo: Anyways, what's the emergency?

Mouse: Did you set the kitchen on fire again?

MJokes: THAT WAS ONCE

Chachawoo: If he set the kitchen on fire, then the fire alarm would've alerted us before he did

MJokes: AND IT WAS JINWOO'S FAULT FOR BEING DISTRACTING

Mouse: I WAS JUST SITTING THERE

MJokes: EXACTLY

Chachawoo: Love is blooming early this fine morning at the bright time of 6:43 am

MJokes: YOU WERE SITTING THERE BEING ALL PRETTY AND DISTRACTING

Chachawoo: Is this what being ignored feels like?

*trashbin has logged in*

trashbin: its too early for this

trashbin: who the heck wakes up voluntarily at 6:40 am

Chachawoo: I've been up for the past 2 hours reading

trashbin: ......

trashbin: im not even gonna question that

Chachawoo: At least I'm not being ignored

Mouse: You weren't being ignored

MJokes: BACK TO ME PLEASE

MJokes: WHERE ARE THE KIDS

MJokes: EVERYONE SHOULD BE PRESENT FOR THIS ANNOUNCEMENT

Mouse: Oh they left a few minutes ago to go who knows where

MJokes: WHAT

Chachawoo: I heard they were going to the park

trashbin: am i the only one in this family who values my s l e e p

Chachawoo: You sleep at 2 am on a regular basis

trashbin: exactly

MJokes: FINE

MJokes: I'LL HAVE TO MAKE THE ANNOUNCEMENT WITHOUT THEM

MJokes: SOMEONE IN THIS HOUSE 

Mouse: It's a dorm

MJokes: HAS STOLEN MY PRECIOUS HEADPHONES

trashbin: ....

*trashbin has logged off*

MJokes: THIS DISRESPECT

Mouse: At this point, I think all their respect for you has been lost

Chachawoo: He's not wrong

MJokes: I RAISE YOU ALL AND THIS IS HOW IM TREATED???

Chachawoo: Would you look at that?

Chachawoo: It's time for me to make breakfast!!

Mouse: You just ate?

Chachawoo: (You're supposed to be on my side)

Mouse: (Oh, ok. Sorry)

Chachawoo: (That's ok)

MJokes: (I think you both forgot that I can see this too)

Chachawoo: (No you can't)

*Chachawoo has logged out*

MJokes: Jinwoo

MJokes: My best friend

Mouse: Debatable

MJokes: My love

Mouse: Wait what-

MJokes: You won't leave me right??

Mouse: Um

*Mouse has logged off*

Mjokes: THIS TRAITOR

MJokes: IS THIS THE DAY WHERE I DIE

MJokes: ALL COLD AND ALONE

MJokes: WITH NO WARMTH OR COMFORT IN MY OLD LITTLE HEART

*sock has logged in*

MJokes: MINHYUK

MJokes: MY FAVOURITE DONGSAENG

sock: 1. i thought sanha was ur favourite

sock: 2. why is jinwoo hyung blushing and hiding behind the couch

MJokes: Speaking of Sanha, where is he?

sock: i cant believe you just ignored that last fact but ok

sock: he said he was going to your room to return your headphones that he borrowed

sock: you got his note right

MJokes: .........

MJokes: OF COURSE I GOT HIS NOTE HAHHA IM ACTUALLY GOING TO GO MAKE BREAKFAST NOW BE A GOOD KID OK SEE YOU LATER FAVOURITE DONGSAENG

*MJokes has logged out*

sock: once again

sock: i thought sanha was your favourite?

sock: wait isnt eunwoo already making breakfast

sock: ....for the second time this morning

sock: whatever

sock: more food for me

*sock has logged off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep switching between "logged in/logged on" and "logged out/logged off" but hopefully no one noticed. I'm working on another fanfic right now for Seventeen because I've been in a motivational mood lately for some reason, so expect that to be posted soon. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
